It is known to attach pull behind units to various vehicles, including utility vehicles, all-terrain vehicles (“ATV”), tractors, and other suitable vehicles. Examples of pull behind units include trailers and wagons. As used herein the term “trailer” means a pull behind unit including one or more axles none of which are steering axles. As used herein the term “wagon” means a pull behind unit including one or more axles wherein at least one of the axles is a steering axle.
Further, it is known to power an apparatus of the pull behind unit through a drive member connection with an output drive member of the vehicle, such as a power take off (“PTO”).